L'amour est toujours vainqueur
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Que se passe til 2 ans après la série. Yaoi!
1. POV de Fuma

BASE: X

GENRE: Romance, yaoi, POV de Fuma

COUPLE: Fuma/Kamui

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fic sur cette série, donc j'ai vu l'anime

Bonne lecture

L'amour est toujours vainqueur.

Un jeune homme était assit près de l'arbre où avait été enterré sa soeur

POV de Fuma

Cela fait deux ans que tu es morte ma chère sœur, Kotori et ainsi que l'homme que j'aime. Kamui pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié? Tu me manques tellement et je t'avais fait la promesse de te protéger et je n'ai pas réussi. Seul Subaru sait que je suis triste. Un jour il m'a dit ne laisse pas la tristesse prendre le dessus. Mais je me sens si seul, abandonné.

Je lève les yeux vers les étoiles alors que les larmes coulent librement. Je ne les retiens plus depuis ce tragique événement. Les autres ne m'en veulent pas car je n'étais pas conscient de mes actes mais je me sens quand même coupable des horreurs que j'ai pu commettre.

Je me lève et je rentre au temple, je monte directement sans manger, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je ferme les yeux. Je revois les visages souriant de Kotori et de Kamui. Tout doucement je sombre dans l'inconscience.

REVE

Je suis dans une pièce, seul. Tout d'un coup, une forme se matérialise devant moi. Je reconnais immédiatement Kamui. Il s'approche de moi et il caresse mon visage en me disant:

F : Bientôt je serai auprès de toi.

Et tout redevient noir

FIN DU REVE

Je fus réveillé par un grondement venant du temple. Je m'y précipite et une fois dedans je reste ébahi par le spectacle. En plein milieu de la pièce se trouvent deux corps, je ne peux pas y croire. Je m'approche doucement et je murmure:

F : Sorata, Kamui

Je prends doucement Kamui dans mes bras, je n'y crois toujours pas jusqu'à ce que sous mes doigts je sente son cœur battre. Je pleure à chaudes larmes, à ce moment là, une main essuie mes yeux. Il me sourit et me dit:

K :Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais bientôt.

F :Oh! Kamui tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je le sers dans mes bras pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Au même moment Subaru et Arashi arrivent. Elle va auprès de Sorata et elle prend dans ses bras alors que celui-ci se réveille.

A : Oh Sorata, c'est un miracle vous êtes revenu, je suis si heureuse. Dit-elle

S : Ma puce, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je reporte mon attention sur Kamui et je m'aperçois qu'il est inconscient. Je m'inquiète immédiatement mais Subaru me rassure :

Sub : C'est normal, ils sont épuisés tous les deux. Ils ont besoin de récupérer leurs énergies.

Je me lève, Kamui dans mes bras et je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Je lui enlève ses vêtements et je le couche. Subaru vient me prévenir qu'il va ramener Sorata chez Arashi. J'acquiesce doucement et je reste là à veiller sur ce jeune homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Mon vœu s'est réalisé, je l'ai retrouvé et cette fois-ci je le protègerai.

Au milieu de la nuit alors que je suis toujours à son chevet, il ouvre doucement ses yeux. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me murmure.

K : Tu m'as veillé tout ce temps n'est-ce pas?

F :Oui! Je suis si content de te revoir. Lui répondis-je. Mais comment avez- vous fais pour revenir? Continuais-je

K :Vous ne nous avez pas oublié pendant tout ce temps. Sorata a réussi à revenir grâce à Arachi. Leurs sentiments sont si forts.

F :Mais et toi…. L'interrompais-je

K :Grâce à toi, tu as tellement prié et pleuré que j'ai senti ta peine et je ne voulais pas que tu souffre alors que tout ce que je souhaitais était ton bonheur et aussi j'ai perçu tes sentiments à mon égard. Termina-t-il doucement

A ces mots je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, par peur d'y voir du dégoût.

K :Fuma regarde moi et sache que je ne te laisserai plus car si j'ai cru que j'aimais Kotori je me suis trompé car la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, c'est toi

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je sais qu'il est sincère. Des larmes de bonheur coulent sur mes joues.

F :Oh Kamui, je t'aime tellement et quand j'ai repris conscience après ta disparition, je me sentais mal car je t'avais tué et aussi tué ma sœur. Dis-je tristement

Je le sens me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer comme je faisais quand il était petit. Petit à petit je me calme et il me murmure

K : Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout si je serais pas revenu, jamais il n y'aurait eu cette guerre et jamais nous aurions dû nous affronter et personne ne serait mort. Dit-il calmement

On reste là dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ensuite il se redresse et demande timidement:

K : Fuma, tu peux dormir avec moi?

Je souris, il ressemble à celui que j'ai connu quand on était petit. Gentil et doux et j'en suis heureux. J'acquiesce, il se recule un peu et je me couche à ses cotés. Immédiatement il se cale dans mes bras et quelques minutes après il s'endort. Je reste un moment éveillé, je suis heureux et je me sens complet. Je sens une douce chaleur au fond de mon cœur et je sais que c'est grâce à lui. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors en serrant l'homme que j'aime.

FIN OU A SUIVRE…..

Voilà le premier chapitre. Si vous voulez une suite dîtes le moi

A Bientôt

Yami ni hikari


	2. POV de kamui

BASE: X

GENRE: Romance, yaoi, POV de Fuma

COUPLE: Fuma/Kamui

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Note de l'auteur: C'est ma première fic sur cette série.

Bonne lecture

L'amour est toujours vainqueur.

Chapitre 2

Un jeune homme se trouvait dans le noir total, seul avec lui-même

POV de Kamui

Où suis-je ? Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien je suis dans l'obscurité total, je ne me vois même pas moi-même. Je me lève et commence à marcher au hasard. Je commence à perdre espoir quand soudain j'entends une voix au loin. J'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix, je me dirige vers elle. Plus je m'approche plus je ressens quelque chose au fond de moi. J'en suis sûr maintenant je connais cette personne. Maintenant je vois une sorte de faille et la voix vient de là mais tout d'un coup quelqu'un s'interpose.

- N'approche pas Kamui !

Je regarde plus attentivement cette personne, elle à de très longs cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux verts mais ce qui est le plus étonnant ce sont ces ailes, on dirait un ange.

- Vous êtes un ange ? Demandais-je incertain

- Oui, je suis l'ange qui veille à ce que personne ne sort du royaume des morts. Tu ne dois pas aller à cet endroit.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression de connaître cette personne.

A ce moment là, la voix se fit encore plus distincte qu'avant et j'entendit :

- Reviens Kamui, je t'aime.

Maintenant je savais à qui appartenais cette voix.

- Fuma. Murmurais-je

- Tu ne dois pas y aller, personne ne le peut. Repris l'ange. Maintenant tu dois partir d'ici et rejoindre ta place dans le royaume des morts.

Je ne pouvais y croire, je ne voulais pas bouger, je voulais rester là à écouter celui que j'aimais, je voulais le rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était injuste.

A ce moment là deux formes apparurent derrière moi. Je me retournai pour découvrir :

- Sorata ? M'exclamais-je

- Kamui, je suis heureux de te revoir. Me répondit mon ami

Je détailla la personne à côté de lui c'était une jeune femme qui avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur chocolat, elle me sourit puis se tourna vers l'ange et lui dit :

- Ces deux personnes ont le droit de passer et de rejoindre leurs aimés pour leurs services rendus à la terre. Ce sont les ordres du seigneur.

- Très bien puisque le seigneur l'a dit vous pouvez passer.

L'ange s'écarta et disparut.

Je me retournai vers Sorata et d'un signe nous avançâmes vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

En avançant je pense à Fuma et je murmure

- Bientôt je serai avec toi

Soudain ce fût le trou noir. Je me réveillais tout doucement, je me sentais en sécurité, J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans les bras de Fuma, j'étais heureux. Il pleure, je n'aime pas ça alors je lève ma main et essuie ces larmes en disant :

- Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais bientôt.

- Oh! Kamui tu m'as tellement manqué. Me répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

A cet instant Arashi et Subaru arrivent, je suis content de les revoir mais là je suis fatigué et je m'endors dans l'étreinte de mon amour

Encore une fois je me réveille, cette fois-ci je suis dans un lit bien douillet et Fuma est là, je suis tellement heureux de le revoir.

- Tu m'as veillé tout ce temps n'est-ce pas? Murmurais-je

- Oui! Je suis si content de te revoir. Me répondit-il. Mais comment avez- vous fais pour revenir? Continua-t-il

- Vous ne nous avez pas oublié pendant tout ce temps. Sorata a réussi à revenir grâce à Arachi. Leurs sentiments sont si forts.

- Mais et toi…. M'interrompt-il

- Grâce à toi, tu as tellement prié et pleurer que j'ai senti ta peine et je ne voulais pas que tu souffre alors que tout ce que je souhaitais étais ton bonheur et aussi j'ai perçus tes sentiments à mon égards. Terminais-je doucement

Il n'ose plus me regarder, il doit avoir peur que je le rejette

- Fuma regarde moi et sache que je ne te laisserai plus car si j'ai cru que j'aimais Kotori je me suis trompé car la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, c'est toi

Suite à ma révélation, il me regarde, des larmes coulent de ses yeux

- Oh kamui, je t'aime tellement et quand j'ai repris conscience après ta disparition, je me sentais mal car je t'avais tué et aussi tué ma sœur. Dit-il tristement

Je le prends dans mes bras et je le berce comme lui le faisait quand j'étais petit, je l'aime tant, il se calme et je lui murmure :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, après tout si je serais pas revenu, jamais il n y'aurait eu cette guerre et jamais nous aurions du nous affronter et personne ne serait mort.

On reste là dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ensuite je me redresse et demande timidement :

- Fuma, tu peux dormir avec moi?

Il me sourit et acquiesce, je me recule un peu et il se couche à mes côtés. Immédiatement je me cale dans ses bras et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir mais juste avant de m'endormir je le sens me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouver celui que j'aime

Voilà le POV de Kamui

J'espère que vous avez aimez

Bientôt

Yami


End file.
